


I didn't know that you would teach me in your own way

by mrstotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, hey look I porned, written for porn battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstotten/pseuds/mrstotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel reflects on what Dean has taught him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't know that you would teach me in your own way

In the beginning man lusted for one thing above all others, knowledge.

It was this lust that had been the downfall of man. It ensured their exile from Eden, saw them cast out into the wilderness far from Our Father's love and protection.

The angels had taken their lessons from man, they knew which lines could be crossed, and which ones were set in granite. The mortal sins would never appeal to them. They were better than that, better than _them_.

Like all other angels Castiel had never lusted after knowledge, after answers. He knew his place, and his limits. Or he had, until he met Dean Winchester.

In knowing Dean, Castiel began to understand the lust for knowledge. His soul had clamoured to know this man. The questions filled him, one after another, leaving him anxious with the need to know more.

~*~

 

_experience, light, burn_

Castiel’s breath catches at the first push of Dean’s cock, hard and thick against him. He had expected it to be painful and the slow burn as Dean starts to move inside him proves him right.

Castiel closes his eyes, breathing deeply and evenly as he tries to control the pain, the stretch as Dean slowly starts to rock back and forth.

As Dean’s voice whispers in his ear, words of need, longing and possession, the pain disappears. Adjusting himself underneath, he gasps as Dean shifts angling himself to push against the one place his body seems to instinctively know it belongs. On the next stroke of Dean’s cock a flash of pleasure shoots up Castiel’s spine; the pain forgotten completely as pleasure takes over.

Arching up against Dean, he pushes back, wanting, _needing_ to feel more.

Stiffening slightly at Dean’s soft chuckle, Castiel relaxes slowly as Dean’s lips meet his own. Their tongues moving together, teeth nipping and mouths sucking. Castiel gasps as Dean pulls out of him almost completely, before slamming back into him again, hard and fast. As Dean’s cock hits that spot again, pleasure explodes inside Castiel and he whispers Dean’s name like a prayer in between their warm breaths.

The heat builds to a furnace inside Castiel as Dean's thrusting becomes, hard, fast and frantic. As Dean’s hand closes around Castiel’s cock, the soft friction sends Castiel over the edge, he goes beyond thinking, feeling, rationalising.

As Dean comes inside him, filling him with heat, Castiel follows close behind. His orgasm tearing through him, causing the light to flash, blinding, as he comes, spilling onto his stomach and Dean’s hand.

Later, as Dean moves down his body, his lips and tongue softly caressing , while his fingers coated in Castiel’s come, move inside him, opening him up for Dean’s cock again. Castiel finally understands the need to know, to want, to experience, and he wants more.

 

_Hunger, protection, Jealousy_

Castiel has never felt hunger before Dean. His vessel, although human, has no need for food, sleep or any other type of sustenance.

But since meeting Dean, since being with Dean, Castiel has learnt the hard way what it felt like to **need** something.

Nights lost in ecstasy, with Dean’s cock buried inside him, or his own cock moving in and out of Dean’s mouth, make Castiel hunger for more.

The knowledge of what Dean feels like his arms as their bodies lay sated and spent, fill Castiel with a desire to protect, to defend, to shield against any and all outside threats.

The familiarity of what Dean looks like as they have sex, the way his face tightens as he comes deep inside Castiel. Of the way Dean’s voice sounds warm and hoarse against Castiel ear, his hand wrapped around Castiel’s cock, creating waves of unbelievable pleasure.

The way Dean smiles as he flirts, a soft drawl and a wicked sparkle in his eyes, make Castiel’s heart flood with jealousy every time he sees that smile aimed at anyone else, for any reason.

Castiel finally understands the need to possess, to own, to have, and once again he wants more, needs more.

With Dean, he wants it all.

 

_sacrifice, worship, savage_

Stranded below, separated from his brethren, his _brothers_ , Castiel finally understands the meaning of the words home, lost, alone.

But as Dean’s fingers card through Castiel’s hair, gently and reverently as his cock slides down Castiel’s throat, it’s hard to grieve for what he has lost, in light of what he has found.

He has sacrificed everything for Dean. Everything he was, everything he had, to commit the ultimate sin and worship at the feet of this mortal.. This human, who by rights should be nothing special, nothing important, but who fills Castiel’s heart with a sense of wonder and makes his soul feel at peace at last. 

Dean can make him sick with lust and dizzy with longing. He can make Castiel scream in pleasure with a stroke of his fingers, a nip of his teeth or a thrust of his cock.

At the sharp taste of come on his tongue and the long slow groan of the man above him, Castiel stops thinking, taking the time to enjoy the taste of Dean’s come and the feel of his slowly softening cock in his mouth.

As Castiel moves upwards, his lips tracing a hot, wet trail up Dean’s chest and neck before closing on his mouth, his breath caught at the look of wonder, _worship_ in Dean’s gaze. He is filled with a savage sense of triumph as he realises that no matter what it had cost them, it had been worth it.

Lying in each other’s arms, their kisses soft and slow, words of love and possession falling between them, he knew it had been worth the sacrifice.

~*~


End file.
